collapse_of_the_world_sekai_no_hokaifandomcom-20200214-history
Huayalo
'''Huayalo '''is a Earth-like planet located within the Solar System. It is also the 3rd planet from the Sun. Similar to our Earth, Huayalo has an incredible array of complex life including that of Earth as well as its own endemic biota. Huayalo neighbors its Earth-like planet brother, Ahuaaao, and a carbon planet. ''Collapse of the World (世界の崩壊) ''takes place entirely in Huayalo, and the events in the series will determine the planet's future trajectory. Formation Huayalo originally began when a larger celestial object diverged into two smaller objects, one being Ahuaaao and one Huayalo. Unlike Earth's origin, there isn't any evidence of a planetary body collision, but a planetary body separation instead. The large initial body was thought to possess a multitude of glacial reserves on its surface, and, along with minimal ice comet showers during its separation, the body most likely originated the water found on Ahuaaao and Huayalo. Like Earth's moon, Ahuaaao acts as a "moon" to Huayalo, minimizing tilt change and super-tides. Prehistory Huayalo, much like Earth, is separated into stages and eras depending on surface, oceanic, atmospheric or biota-related conditions. As per current standards, Huayalo has 14 distinct geological time periods, each ranging from a humongous billion year span to a span of only 10 million years. The first period was the Protohuayaloan period, which featured a fireball Huayalo with constant meteor strikes, all together with vast lava oceans and a toxic atmosphere. Chaos reigned for at least 400 million years after the planet's birth. As the planet cooled for two billion years, water formed on the surface along with tectonic plates. Life, four billion years ago, finally started to exist on the planet. Bacteria were the initial forms of life, then invertebrates, insects, and simple vertebrates dominated, and finally, fishes, amphibians, reptiles, and mammals started appearing one after another. Eventually, humans become the more dominant species on the planet. At last, the current period, the Huayaloan period, began 17 million years ago. A million year ice-age occured at the beginning, which spurred the rapid evolution and migration of cetaceans in the Voltke Ocean. This is where the majority of the planet's current megafauna and flora have all evolved. Hominids, large carnivorous mammals, and amphibarids are now the dominant terrestrial predators of Huayalo, and it is here where the series' history and events of ''Collapse of the World (世界の崩壊) ''start to take place. Composition Atmosphere Unlike modern Earth, Huayalo's atmosphere has approximately 10% more oxygen and 0.6% less argon. The other few gases that constitute Earth's atmosphere, including nitrogen and carbon dioxide, are around the same ratio in Huayalo. Surface Huayalo only has two major continents, the southernmost Denke and the northern Kahaipe. The Huayalo Ocean, which separates the two continents, comprises the largest body of water in the middle of Huayalo; the Voltke Ocean, the second largest body of water on the planet, is located within the confines of the Kahaipe continent. Unlike Earth however, the poles are slightly tilted themselves. Ice sheets only exist on the north-east and south-west of Huayalo. The Kaymu peoples live in the visible northern ice shelf; the southern ice shelf is hidden by the ocean but is visible if one dives into the water far enough. Compared to Earth, Huayalo has much fewer volcanoes. The A island ,the large island at the northern end of Voltke Ocean, has two super-volcanoes, each of them inactive for thousands of years. Planetary Layers Huayalo's core, mantle, and crust layers are similar in function to Earth's, with the former having much lighter heavy metals for the layer composition; however, the mantle layers are approximately 70% thicker than Earth's. With these factors in mind, Huayalo's density is astonishingly low for a terrestrial planet. Huayalo's thicker crust layer gives it an advantage for soil depth and agriculture. Life Much like Earth, Huayalo had its own humble origins in simple life during the Biotan period, with the development of both prokaryotes and eukaryotes, continuing with the development of future biota as seen on Earth, barring eryhytoans and a few orders of the animal kingdom. Ecologically, each organism in modern Huayalo is in fine-tune with its environment, incurring similar natural processes and relationships as seen on Earth such as photosynthesis, pollination, mutual or parasitical relationships, and others. Overall, Huayaloan life would be quite homely to Earthly inhabitants, as evidenced by the humans also thriving within the former planet. Origin Life on Huayalo was theorized to come from a result of panspermia or the primordal soup theory, although the latter is more convincing. It is also theorized that Huayalo's water originated ''solely ''from its parent celestial body, which had numerous frozen lakes of water. With the volcanic and meteorite activity, the water on early Huayalo's surface warmed up a significant amount, and much like early Earth, the increased atmospheric pressure allowed water to remain liquid on Huayalo's surface. The Future Many of Huayalo's scientists are eager to investigate more into the planet's future, including its potential atmospheric and surface changes. The "120-million year later" reference point is often used as the end milestone for future predictions of the aforementioned variables. Atmosphere With current trends, in 80,000 years, the oxygen content in the atmosphere is due to increase at around 0.6%, coinciding with an oncoming cooling period around that time. In about 120 million years, Huayalo is due to see a natural, long-term increase in CO2 due to the conjoining of the two continents and the subsequent volcanic eruptions following the major event. Unfortunately, with anthropogenic climate change, Huayalo's temperatures will soar at least 2 Celsius greater than current average. The next cooling period is, by current scientific estimate, due to happen in another 80,000 years in the future, far too long enough for the current, slight greenhouse effect to end. The next ice age will happen 90,000 years in the future. Surface Mentioned earlier, the incoming ice age will result in an increase in 15% of Huayalo's surface to be covered in ice sheet layers, particularly the Voltke Ocean. As a result of this, the mean sea level will then decrease and allow for more visible landmass. If humans are still in existence, agriculturalists might then use the extra landmass as scientific grounds for potential agricultural technologies. In 120 million years, a large super-continent similar to Earth's ancient Pangaea might form. The early Oceanian also had a super-continent, although much smaller due to high sea levels at the time. The future super-continent will contain a "fault" in its middle, signifying the joining of the Denke and Large Huayalo Plates. The fault will contain a tremendous amount of volcanic activity, Himalaya-leveled mountain ranges, and several toxic bodies of water within, similar to the nearly-inhabitable East African Rift on Earth. Celestial Huayalo will not bear any significant changes to its orbital period, orbital trajectory, or axial period. Over the course of 120 million years; however, a day in Huayalo will increase by 3 minutes and the planet will be 1000 kilometers closer to the Sun. Scientists even theorize that, in 2.3 billion years, Ahuaaao and Huayalo will become so close in distance that a mass collision between the two might happen. In another billion years, although this is highly disputed, the Sun will most likely absorb the combined mass of Huayalo and Ahuaaao into its surface. Other than those changes, there will not be any foreseeable changes in Huayalo in relation to its celestial neighbors. Trivia * Huayalo most resembles the planet Earth. Category:Planets